Darkness Reunited
by nightshadowdark
Summary: A social outcast of an assassin. A princess who hates her life. Two best friends, reunited in a most unusual way. What happends when the two fall in love? Can they make it work?


A/N: This is my first one-shot, so enjoy, and this is an original, unnamed region.

"Move, freak!" shouted a clearly pissed off man as I walked by. I didn't do anything to him, people just love to call me a freak, probably has something to do with being part Spiritomb. Before anyone asks, I don't know how I was made, all I know is that my mother was human and my father was apparently a Spiritomb. That was all my mother told me, and I get the feeling that I don't want to know what really happened that night. Anyway, I was merely walking down the street, but since Spiritomb are considered evil, society instantly saw me as such. They saw me as filth, the worst abomination that could ever exist. Every day I was subject to the verbal, and occasionally physical, abuse by people. Of course, those who physically abused me usually ended up dead. I am sort of an assassin for hire, a mercenary if you want to make it seem a little better. I don't ask why and I don't ask how, I just get their name, where they are, and in a few days they've had an accident. Did I mention that I am only eighteen?

My name is Tony and I guess other than my Spiritomb characteristics, I'm just like any other human. I usually wear a black t-shirt with black jeans ripped at the knees and black converse shoes. My hair is dead black, but when I get angry or sad, it changes to Spiritomb purple, I don't know why. I'm not pale though, most people seem to expect that, and also I do enjoy being outside. I guess being part ghost means I hate the sun and only want to come out at night. My Spiritomb part comes out, mainly, in my eyes. One is a normal eye and one is a Spiritomb's, complete with a swirl that spins when I'm happy, or trying to hypnotize people. My legs also have the same pattern and resilience of the strange keystones that Spiritomb frequently dwell in. Other than that, I look normal, but it's enough for people to hate me for no reason.

This evening was quite a lovely one, no doubt about that. The sun was setting just over the trees, which were just dark silhouettes now, and the air was crisp and cool, just like autumn, despite that fact that it's winter. I walked down the street of my hometown, Noctium, and turned into my small home. It wasn't anything fancy, two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a living room, and a kitchen. It wasn't fancy, but it was comfortable and had that lived in feel that made it feel cozy and warm. I walked inside and went inside the kitchen. I looked inside the refrigerator for something to eat. I grabbed one of the many microwave dinners that I always bought in bulk and put it in the microwave to cook. Being an assassin brings in fairly decent money, but I preferred simplicity over extravagance any day.

My meal finished cooking and I grabbed a fork out of the sink and plopped on my old brown leather couch. I grabbed the remote using psychic and turned on a news show. It wasn't as if anything interesting would be on, but I wanted to see if my most recent target's obituary would be on the news. He was a high profile politician in the city of Civitate. It was a fancy city with big houses, fast cars, and snobby people, the exact opposite of what I liked.

So far on the news, nothing of interest was on. Another Delcatty got stuck in a tree and a random firefighter had saved her. "Why do I even bother?" I thought out loud. I focused on enjoying my microwave chicken, mashed potatoes, and Lum berry pudding. As I ate I looked up when I saw that, on the news, a headline that intrigued me was rolling through the screen. It read "Princess to Visit Noctium, Tomorrow. All Invited to Attend the Passing."

I turned up the TV to get a better idea of what would be happening tomorrow. The newscaster reported, "Tomorrow, at ten-thirty in the morning, the Princess of the land will be coming through our city and staying at the Hotel Noctis. All are invited to attend the small parade and ceremony, where the Princess will be presenting a small speech. However, if you don't feel you are worthy of being in the Princess' presence, kindly refrain from attending."

I turned off the TV. "Typical," I muttered. When they said "not worthy" they meant if you were homeless, poor, in desperate need of help, an overall good person, or other. I fell into the other category. Even though the news made it sound like a suggestion, the notice was a warning. I remembered when they almost sent me to Juvie when I was fifteen because I showed up when the king and queen were coming through. I was considered "disgracing the fine city with my unholy presence." However, instead of just walking away, like my late mother said, I basically said "fuck off" to the Machamp morph security guard and continued watching the procession. After that, let's just say that I am very thankful that my assassin training taught me how to escape from tight situations and I then ended up on house arrest for one whole year!

I smiled at idea of crashing the whole ceremony tomorrow. I didn't know who the princess was and now that I'd graduated from the Academy, where we learn how to be assassins, and, yes, they it really does exist, I could sneak in, grab the Princess, cause panic, give back the Princess, and no one would be any wiser that it was me.

I decided to get a good night's sleep, so that I could be ready for my little prank, so I went upstairs and entered my bedroom. It had white carpet covering the floor with a black rug under my desk, which held my small laptop. I crawled into my black, queen-size bed. I don't know why I had a queen-size, but I did, and it was comfortable, so I wasn't complaining.

(=)(=)(=)(=)

I woke up the next morning and looked at my clock. The time read nine o' clock; I had plenty of time to get down to the downtown area where the Princess would be passing. I quickly got dressed in everything that I'd need, which consisted of my usual clothes only with a black hoodie and a small hunting knife, just for protection. As soon as I was ready I headed out the door, ready to wreck yet another parade!

(=)(=)(=)(=)

I looked out over the rooftops. I was on a fairly small building, but this town was quite small, so it was relatively large compared to the rest. I watched silently as hundreds of people and Pokemorphs gathered, ready to shower the Princess with unnecessary glory and praise. I watched as two Machoke morph guards pulled a pair of homeless men from the crowd and throw them into an alley, "where they belonged." It always sickened me to see that others were treated so badly because they weren't thought of as perfect. It seemed that you had to be normal or perfect in order to be considered an actual living being, otherwise you were just trash, or a punching bag. Oftentimes, people would just take their anger out on the homeless and poor. The police force would do nothing but turn the other way, but when the victim fought back, merely to defend themselves, the police would arrest them for assault!

My thoughts were interrupted by a massive cheer from the crowd. I looked down and the royal guard of faithful Gallades, Lucarios, and other "noble" Pokemon were marching down the street in an orderly fashion. The Princess was coming, I readied myself. I pulled up my hood and prepared to jump onto whatever float the Princess was on. Finally, I saw it. It was massive, three tiers. On the first were the royal servants, politely waving to the commoners. The second level was composed of more royal guard, only these had gold sashes around their torsos, symbolizing their ranks as captains. When I looked at the third and final tier, my jaw dropped.

Sitting there, on a black throne with red and white roses twisting through it, was my oldest and greatest friend, Tasia. She was a Zoroark Pokemorph and the one person that I completely trusted. She was a beautiful girl. Long black and red layered hair fell down to the small of her back. Her hair was parted as to frame her small, child-like face, and her bright blue, Zoroark-like eyes stood out against her small layer of black fur. She wore a long red dress that fell down to her ankles, red gloves that came up past her elbows, and black heels that seemed to be causing her some slight pain. She was waving to her subjects with a clearly fake smile that seemed to be painted on her face.

I couldn't believe it, Tasia was in training to be an assassin like me, but was taken away for some reason. I remembered the day as if it were yesterday

I was standing outside the girls' dormitory, building up the courage to go inside and talk to Tasia about something very important, my feelings for her. We were fifteen at the time and I had fallen in love with her. We'd been friends since she accidently ran me over with her bike when we were six and since then my feelings for her had only grown. Anyway, I stood outside, trying to get the balls to talk to her, when suddenly I was thrust against a wall by a mean looking, blue Gallade with a gold sash. He quickly said something to another, green, Gallade who slammed open the girls' door and earned a plethora of screams from inside. The next thing I could see was the Gallade practically dragging Tasia out of the door. Her heels dug into the floor, but they were powerless against the strong Gallade. I never forgot the feeling of helplessness when she looked at me and screamed for help, but I couldn't move.

My thoughts were interrupted, once again, by the crowd. The Princess, Tasia, was now directly in front of me. I was about to jump, ready to snatch her; it would now be twice as much fun, especially being reunited with her. However, as I prepared my feelings for her arose once again. I suddenly became very scared of having to face her again. 'What if she doesn't even remember me? What if she has grown away from me?' I thought. As a million questions flooded past my head, Tasia passed by and my opportunity was ruined. I growled but merely walked back to my house. I looked around it distastefully. I was right, Tasia would be used to palaces and the like by now, she'd never want filth such as myself.

I glumly sat down on my old brown couch and hung my head low in defeat. A ring brought me back to reality. I looked up and the phone on my coffee table was ringing. I answered without a word of greeting; I had an idea of who it was.

"Tony, I have a commission for you," said the voice of my manager. She was an Alakazam and my contracts came through her. "It concerns the Princess."

That struck a chord with me. "I won't kill her," I stated flatly.

My manager laughed and replied, "No, you're being hired to protect her from other assassins. She is a very high price target, and her guard wanted the best to protect her, and your one of them. So, do you accept?"

I considered my options. Backing out would be a sure fire way to avoid a confrontation with her, and she'd probably be fine. Then again, people only hired assassins for protection when other assassins were after them. I then decided that it was no use debating when my mind was made up. "Alright, I'll do it. How's the pay?" I asked, trying to go about my usual dialogue.

"Very good, almost one million dollars, just to protect her long enough to get her out of the city once she gives her speech."

I was awestruck. One million dollars was a lot of money. "Tell me the details."

"You will get whatever you need now and meet the Princess in her room on the top floor of the Hotel Noctis. You'll then just stay with her all night and escort her out of the city. We have intel that a group of assassins is after her, and they are ferocious," she explained.

"Got it, meet the Princess, protect her, escort her, go to Maui with one million dollars in my pocket," I joked, trying to lighten a somewhat tense air.

My manager laughed and said, "In all seriousness, you'd better get ready, you meet the Princess in two hours."

"Okay," I responded, hitting end on the phone. I got up and went to get ready for the night.

(=)(=)(=)(=)

I was riding the elevator up to the top floor of the ritzy Hotel of Noctis and I soon got to the top floor. The elevator door opened and I saw a small hallway with a Gallade guard and a human guard in front of a red door. I walked up, the Gallade guard searched me, and then I stepped inside the room. It was quite fancy. A huge, fluffy bed dominated the center of the room. On one wall hung a small TV and on the other was a large window that looked out over the cityscape. The white carpet looked soft and the white wall paper did nothing to change a mood.

"Hello, good assassin," said a feminine voice.

"Hey," I responded, changing my voice. My hood was over my eyes and I completely covered my legs; I wasn't about to show her who I was. A machete was on my back and a .45 caliber was at my waist. A knife was hidden in my hoodie sleeve.

"I thank you for your service, oh fuck this, thanks for coming, but I don't need your help" Tasia said, her voice changing to match her language. What was once a soft, frail voice was replaced with a strong, but sweet voice.

"Why?" I asked, though I already knew why.

"Because I was a fucking assassin trainee till the douches here took me to 'rule the land,' bastards," she responded.

I smiled underneath my hood. "That's funny, never heard that part of you."

"My 'daddy' wants me to be the perfect princess, so I have to be perfect and formal in every which way. Being an assassin wouldn't look good, so he hid that little fact when he 'revealed' me," she explained. It was clear that she hated everything about being a princess. I reveled in the fact that she was still the girl that I knew and loved.

Hours passed and I was still at my post by the window, staring, waiting for anything to go wrong. "Want something to eat?" asked Tasia.

"Not hungry," I responded, but my stomach disagreed with me and growled. A small blush appeared on my face, but I didn't think that Tasia could see it under my hood.

Giggling, she said, "Alright I'll fix something up."

Removing myself from the window, I began to cross the room when suddenly, I felt something off. I stopped dead in my tracks, as did Tasia. She turned to me and I looked at her, a small nod was all that was communicated. I reached up my sleeve and she reached into her dress, right between to C-cup breasts. In one fluid motion, both of us revealed a knife and threw it, only a centimeter was between the knives and our faces. Two voices cried out and two Kecleons fell down from their hiding spots near the ceiling. I quickly checked both of them and, sure enough, both of us had hit our marks, directly on the hearts, yet we drew no blood.

"Let's get out of here, those two were just scouts," I said quickly, moving toward the door. Tasia nodded and followed, but when we opened the door, both of us were shoved back onto the bed, Tasia landed on top of me, but she got up quickly enough as to not see my face.

"Hello, my assassin and princess," said a suave, very familiar voice. I looked up to see my Alakazam manager standing in front of the Gallade and Lucario that were guards outside.

"Sampson, George, what the hell do you think you're doing? Kill her!" shouted Tasia, anger clear on her face.

Alakazam, I didn't even know her name, laughed and said, "My dear, you haven't figured it out? These two work for me and now you must die!" The last word was spat like you would a curse.

"Alakazam, what the hell?" I screamed, moving in front of Tasia, who was staring at me curiously, but I ignored the look.

"Come to me, my assassin, kill this bitch with us, it will be fun," she cooed as if she was trying to seduce me.

I weighed my options and glanced around the room, looking for an escape route. I looked at the giant window and my hand went down to where I held my .45 caliber. "I'm sorry, but I have a mission to complete," I retorted and quickly brought the gun up to eye level. I aimed quickly and shot, hitting the Gallade in the chest, though it probably wasn't fatal.

Suddenly, both Tasia and I couldn't move any part of our body. "That was a poor choice, my assassin," chastised Alakazam. "You should have just killed the bitch, get the money, and live your life, but now both you and the bitch will die!" She laughed a menacing laugh that would have sent the Devil running back to hell.

"Stop calling me a bitch!" shouted Tasia, struggling, in vain, to move any part of her body. Alakazam once again laughed the menacing laugh.

Infuriated, I pulled out my last resort. Summoning all of my will I managed to move my head so that I was looking straight at Alakazam and who I guessed was George. "Hey bitch," I spat. Alakazam looked at me with a look of distaste and straight into my trap. My Spiritomb eye soon started spinning in an entrancing dance. As it swirled, Alakazam and George began to wobble and totter.

"W-w-what-what are you doing?" asked Alakazam, struggling to focus her mind enough to hold Tasia and I in control, though I could clearly feel the invisible bonds start to loosen.

"Guess you don't know me as well as you wanted to," I taunted, slightly amused at this Pokemon who was always telling me what to do, fall asleep in front of my eyes. As soon as both Alakazam and George were asleep Tasia and I made a dash for the door. We soon stopped when we heard voices on the other side. "Damn it, there are other guards!" I said quietly.

"Your right," agreed Tasia.

I decided to go back to my original plan and made a quick run towards the window. "I hope you remember your training," I said, smiling devilishly.

Tasia grinned and made towards the window, but stopped and turned to Alakazam and George, her grin turning evil. "First things first," she spat. She walked to over to where one of the Kecleon scouts was lying and pulled the knife from its lifeless body. She then stalked to the sleeping traitors and manager. She placed the knife on Alakazam's neck and slowly drew a red line killing her. Tasia did the same for George and Sampson. "All done," she said innocently, putting the knife back in between her breasts. She looked up and saw me watching and complained, "What? I can't put it anywhere else in this damn dress?"

I just smiled and shook my head, amused. "Let's go," I said, opening the window enough for us to slip out. Tasia joined me by the window and we slipped out onto the windowsill. Both of us had our bodies pressed against the now closed window. I glanced at Tasia who was grinning ear to ear, no doubt relishing the feeling of being free again. Looking at me, Tasia then jumped off the sill, and I soon followed. The feeling of wind rushing past my face was pure heaven for me. I loved the adrenaline rush that followed, and I loved the feeling of being out of control. Carefully watching the ground I used my psychic powers on myself to slow my fall. I soon stepped on solid ground, earning many claps from passersby, then a few boos when they realized who I was. Tasia, being part Zoroark, created an illusion of a platform that was so realistic that she could stand on it and gently float down to the ground. This as well caused a round of applause, but was replaced by gasps when they realized who _that _was.

I began sprinting off in the direction of my house, Tasia close on my heels. "Where are we going?" she asked.

I cursed; I hadn't thought this through as well as I'd thought I did. "To a friend's house," was all I said and continued running.

Soon we reached my house and Tasia stopped. "This is your friends?" she asked curiously. I just nodded and went inside. Tasia ran inside behind me and grabbed my hood and pulled it down. Surprised, I turned around, revealing my shocked face. "I fucking knew it!" Tasia shouted, instantly recognizing my face. I felt my face go red, but Tasia smiled and wrapped me in a big bear hug. "I missed you so much, Tony!" she said.

I returned the hug and replied, "I missed you more than anything, Tasia."

She then looked up at me, eyes slightly misty and asked, "Why did you hide your face?" She sounded almost hurt that I would pull such a stunt, and I quickly came up with an excuse.

"The assassin code prevented me from revealing my identity to my protector," I said, putting on a mask of sadness.

"I forgot about that," she said quietly. She then gave me a squeeze. "It doesn't even fucking matter anymore. You're here and with me, so I don't care."

I smiled and said, "I know how you feel." The only problem was that she didn't know how I felt. I then felt her soft dress and commented, "I never thought that I'd see you in a dress."

Releasing me, Tasia grunted. "It's all I've been wearing for the past three shitty years!" She then ran over to my couch and jumped onto it, landing with a loud plop. "I missed this couch!" she said. We'd fallen asleep many a time together on that couch when we weren't at the Academy. "Wait! Do you still have my clothes?" Tasia was an orphan, or so we'd thought, so she lived at an old, run down, orphanage down the street, but as we got older, she often stayed for weeks at a time, at my house, so we just kept a lot of her clothes.

"Of course," I responded. "They're still in my mom's room."

"How is your mom, by the way?" she asked heading upstairs.

"She's dead," I said flatly. I wasn't particularly miserable about her being gone, but I still missed her sorely. My dad had died when I was only one, so I didn't know him.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry! How did she go?" Tasia asked.

"She got sick, but it was quick and she didn't suffer, so I am okay." Tasia began to tear up a little; my mom was like hers to Tasia.

Shaking the tears from her eyes, Tasia said, "If you're okay, then I should be too." With that, she went upstairs.

As soon as Tasia was gone, I walked over to couch and sat down with a large sigh of relief. It took all that I had in order to stop myself from pouring my heart out to her. I had just been reunited with my best friend and I didn't want to risk losing her over a silly crush. But was it a silly crush or did I really love her? I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear Tasia come down the stairs. Her words cut through my thoughts.

"What do you think?" she asked playfully. I looked up and saw Tasia, posing like a model, in a blood red long sleeve shirt that was cut off at the stomach; it showed off her naturally curvy body. She also wore skin-tight dark blue jeans and feet were bare. I just stared at her and she giggled. "You forget how beautiful I am?" she teased, poking fun at my face.

"In your little mind," I retorted, and Tasia threw a pillow at me. Suddenly my stomach grumbled and my hair turned from black to dark purple, showing off my annoyance at it. Tasia just giggled and I said, "We never did get something to eat."

"I cook something up," Tasia joked.

"No!" I shouted. Tasia turned to me with an innocent, yet somewhat crooked smile on her face.

"Why?" she asked, knowing the answer.

"Because the last time you did, you nearly burned down my house just by cooking some popcorn in the fucking microwave!"

"Oh yeah, you should cook then." She walked over to me, petted me on the head, and sat down on the couch. "Get going," she urged playfully.

I did. After about fifteen minutes there was an extremely fancy dinner of grilled cheese, potato chips, and Sprite on the table. Tasia ravenously ate hers and when she was done, said, "I missed this stuff. Chicken, steak, and other stuff like that are good on occasion, but every day, ugh!" She made a gagging motion with her finger and mouth and I smiled, though it quickly faded. Tasia noticed and asked, "Are you okay?"

I was not, but I put on a fake smile that wouldn't have fooled a monkey and softly replied, "Yea, I'm alright." I then continued shoving the food around on my plate; my nerves had made me lose my appetite. My stomach not a stomach anymore, but more like a knot that someone tied too tight.

"Are you feeling okay? You're not sick are you?" asked Tasia tenderly. She got up from her chair and went over to wear I was sitting. She then placed her lips softly against my forehead. Even though she was just testing my temperature my face was redder than a Cheri berry! She quickly pulled back and said, "Oh my God! You're burning up!" With the voice of a mother she commanded, "Get into your room and get some rest."

"Yes, Mom," I joked, relieved to have an excuse to get out of the room with her.

Tasia smiled, revealing her two pointed canines and retorted, "Cut the jokes or you get the paddle!" I smiled back at Tasia and headed up to my room for some much needed rest and thinking.

(=)(=)(=)(=)

I was awakened later that evening, well now it was night, by a quick, sharp knock on my bedroom door. I lifted my tired body off of the bed and took a quick glance at the clock. It was almost ten o'clock at night. I lumbered over to the door and opened it. There stood Tasia, still in her clothes. "What's up?" I asked tiredly, stretching in an attempt to wake myself up.

"Just checking up on you," she replied, walking into the room and closing the door behind her. She then sat on the bed and put her hand on her forehead. "Have you ever just wanted the world to stop?" she asked, a question that I never thought would come from her.

"What do you mean?" I questioned, taking a seat next to her, completely forgetting my crush.

"For the past three years, I've been all over the world. I've been to regions like Hoenn and Sinnoh and Shilonen, but it's all been too much for me! I always wanted to travel, but I can't enjoy where I travel to, and I move around constantly because of all those damn assassination attempts!" She then put a clawed hand over her mouth and stifled a sob. I hated seeing her like this so I wrapped my arm around her and held her close, slowly stroking her arm. Tasia then placed her head on my shoulder and continued. "I never thought I had a home. Not even when I was here, I always felt like this was your home. When I-I-I, when I found out who my parents were, I thought I'd finally be home, but I feel even less home there!"

"Where did all of this suddenly come from?" I asked, running my hand through her long hair, enjoying its silky feel.

"While you were sleeping, I looked through some of our old photo albums, and I remembered how simple everything was, before all of this, and I just want it that way again!" Tasia wailed and cried into my shoulder. I rubbed her back and held her to my chest, feeling her heartbeat against mine. After several minutes, she calmed down and said, "Thank you so much for listening to me, I don't know what kind of a person would do that."

"I do," I said, my mouth running faster than my brain could tell it not to. Tasia looked at me with a curious expression. I looked at her beautiful face, her striking blue eyes, her silky black fur, and her cute devilish nose, as my brain battled with my heart. I soon came to a decision, and stammered, "The kind of person that loves you."

Tasia looked at me, astonished. "A person that what?" she asked softly, a small smile encroaching on her face.

Pouring my heart out, I confessed, "Tasia, I love you, more than anything, more than as a friend, more than as a best friend, more than a girlfriend, I want nothing more than you! I've loved you since we were just teenagers. The day you were taken from me, I just couldn't believe it, and I-I almost took my own life." At that Tasia gasped, but soon calmed down. I looked away, tears forming in my eyes, the thought of her leaving me racing through my mind.

I then felt two soft hands place themselves on my face, so I turned my head and saw Tasia, smiling, eyes shining with tears of what could only be liquid happiness. She moved her face close to mine, placed her forehead on mine and whispered, "I love you too, Tony. I think I've loved you just as long as you've loved me."

I smiled at her and she smiled back, showing off her canines once more. Separating our foreheads, both of us stared into each other's eyes. We moved our faces close to each other until we were just millimeters apart. Then, we kissed. Passion flowed through our lips and into each other, our tongues danced in such a fashion that Swan Lake would have bowed on its knees at the masterpiece before it! After about a minute we had to separate for air, both of us had big, goofy grins on our faces. After catching out breath, we returned to kissing, only this time Tasia knocked me down onto the bed. We were both kissing feverishly when suddenly Tasia stopped. I looked up at her confused, but she got up and looked at my pelvis. I looked down and saw that my little friend decided to camp in my pants, pitching a tent in the process.

"Looks like someone is a little excited," Tasia remarked. I blushed but then she did something I wasn't expecting, she pulled off my shirt, revealing my chest to the cool air. Tasia ran her hands over my chest and purred with satisfaction. As she lay on my chest, I began pulling up her shirt. Soon, it was off in my hands and all she had on her top was a pink bra, which she promptly discarded, exposing her C-cup breasts to the world. I took one in my hand and gently began to kiss the nipple. Tasia moaned slightly, so I moved my left hand onto her left breast and slowly began to rub, still kissing the right one. I soon moved on to nibbling lightly on the now erect nipple, furthering Tasia's pleasure. Tasia began to shuffle around and I heard the distinct sound of pants hitting the floor. I moved my left hand from her breast and began to stroke her leg, as well as changing my nibbling to her left tit.

My hands found their way to Tasia's panties and, seemingly having taken on a mind of their own, removed them. My right hand moved to the empty breast, fondling it, while my left slowly rubbed the outside of her already wet slit. Tasia's moans began to get louder, but we soon muffled as I kissed her, tongues dancing once more. I continued rubbing Tasia's pussy and clit, occasionally slipping inside her, but soon she moaned louder than ever and my fingers became soaked in her juices as a powerful orgasm ripped through her body.

Panting, Tasia removed my head and hands from her gorgeous body and moved down to my pants. She quickly undid the buttons and pulled down my boxers. My erect dick snapped up and was ready for use. I gasped slightly as Tasia wrapped her clawed hand around my manhood and slowly began to move her hand up and down, a greedy look in her eyes. I shuddered as she began to run her claws softly over my meat and then gasped, once again, as she tenderly licked the tip. A small bit of pre came out of my cock and Tasia quickly lapped it up, a peculiar expression as she tasted the cum. Surprising me, Tasia suddenly let go and took my whole seven inch dick into her mouth. I almost burst my load at the warm feeling of her mouth. After overcoming her gag reflex, Tasia began bobbing her head up and down, managing to almost completely engulf my manhood. I was soon moaning lightly, her mouth felt so good! Right as I was about to blow I managed to say, "Tasia, I'm going to cum!" Tasia merely responded by looking at me with a glint in her eyes. Finally not being able to hold it any more I spewed my seed into Tasia's slightly surprised mouth. I grunted as I shot my last bit into her mouth. Tasia got up on her knees and quickly swallowed in her mouth.

I laid back and Tasia rested on top of me. I wrapped my arms around her, looked into her eyes, and kissed her on the lips. Our lips met, our tongues met, and our passions met. As our tongues continued their usual routine, I was slowly becoming hard again, and I soon felt Tasia becoming wet. We separated quickly and Tasia lay on the bed, her legs spread invitingly. I stared at her womanhood and made my way over to her. I positioned myself at her entrance at looked at her hungry face. "Are you sure?" I asked, not wanting to cause pain that she didn't want.

"Yes," was all she said and began to rub herself on my shaft.

That was all of the reassurance that I required and slowly moved my dick into her warm vagina. As I continued on, I hit a barrier. Glancing at Tasia quickly, who gave a sharp nod; I pulled back and broke through her hymen quickly. Tasia let out a small cry and grabbed onto one of my hands and squeezed it tightly, a small amount of blood on my cock. After the pain subsided, Tasia released my hand a braced herself. I slowly slid further and further in, eliciting louder and louder moans from Tasia. I finally hilted and the moved almost out of her, but pushed back in and we got into a steady rhythm. Overcome by pleasure, I instinctively began moving faster and Tasia moved her hips to match my own tempo. I pumped faster and faster, Tasia was a radio of moans that was turned on and could not be turned off. I felt myself getting close, but I held it in until Tasia moaned, "I-I-I can't h-hold it much longer!"

I couldn't either and within seconds of her saying that we both came. Tasia cried out in pleasure, a large smile on her face, as her orgasm sent ripples through her body, and she sprayed her juices over my cock. I also cried out as I shot ropes of my seed into her awaiting womb. After coming down from my climax I fell onto the bed, right next to the best thing to ever happen to me in my life. I stared at her cute panting face as she stared into mine. After what seemed like an eternity Tasia finally broke the stillness with a yawn, showing off her fangs. I loved those fangs, they seemed to make her cute face even cuter. "Tired?" I joked sleepily, giving off a yawn myself.

Tasia giggled and replied, "Yes, and so are you!"

I chuckled and wrapped my arms around her once more, feeling her velvety fur on my hands. Tasia embraced me as well and I stared into her eyes. "I love you so much," I said softly.

"I love you too, don't ever leave me again."

"I won't," I said, calmly, moving my face towards hers, but I continued, "No matter what ever happens." Finally, our faced met and we kissed, but it was cut short by sleep.

(=)(=)(=)(=)

I woke up from a rather vivid dream where I actually managed to get into bed with Tasia and tell her how I felt; when I realized that I was holding something furry. I looked down and saw Tasia, her head nuzzled into my chest. I smiled at the fact that it wasn't all a dream and I seriously was holding the one person that I truly loved, and, more importantly, loved me back. I kissed the top of her head which woke her up. Looking up at my face, she gave a half-smile that turned into a giggle. I looked at her quizzically and she explained, "If your eye spins any faster it's going to fall out!"

I laughed and replied, "Oh well, at least I can still see you with one eye!" Tasia laughed along and then wrapped her arms around me. We lay there, in bed, with the person that neither one of us could live without; when an ominous thought found its dirty way into my head. My mood instantly dropped without warning. Tasia seemed to pick up on this and looked at me. "They want you back."

Tasia's eyes and face told me everything I needed. She knew. Her "people," that of the normal society, wouldn't like it if she fell in love with and mated with a Spiritomb morph. Suddenly an unexpected smile crept onto my beautiful mate's face. She gave me a quick kiss on the nose and said, "Let me handle it."

I knew by now that when she said that, she knew what she was doing. "Alright," I replied, glancing at the clock. It read nine-thirty in the morning. Tasia was arranged to meet her royal guard at ten-thirty. "We'd better get going if we don't want to run," I suggested. Tasia just groaned, but stood up carefully. I sat up on the bed and admired her body.

She noticed me staring and struck a pose. "You'll get plenty of time to stare later," she teased, coming over and giving me a quick kiss.

(=)(=)(=)(=)

After getting dressed and eating a quick breakfast of cereal and microwavable bacon, Tasia and I headed out onto the streets of Noctium. We walked down the main street, hand-in-hand. We smirked at the astonished expressions of passersby as they watched the princess of the land walk down the street, holding hands lovingly with an outcast of society. We ignored the stares and continued walking. We were just happy to be together. Soon, as we crested a small hill, we saw her royal escort. Tasia squeezed my hand, and I leaned in to give her a quick kiss.

Right before we were about to make contact, I felt a sharp tug wrench my hand from hers and felt a sharp pain in my back as it was slammed against a solid brick wall. Gritting my teeth, I opened my eyes, which I hadn't realized I closed, and saw a blue Gallade staring at me, malice in his yellow eyes. "What do you think you are doing, assassin," he spat. I tried to speak, but he punched my face, and my hair turned bright purple. "Tainting the Princess with your vile filth!" he continued, "We were supposed to see her today at the Hotel Noctis, but instead we see you dragging her from who knows where! Hurting the Princess is punishable by immediate execution, dog!" I gulped as the Gallade brandished his blade.

I closed my eyes, praying for a quick demise. I may have been trained as an assassin to escape from situations like this, but I was too damn terrified to think clearly. Suddenly, a voice rang out. "Paul! Stand down at once!" shouted Tasia, rage clear in her eyes.

"Yes, ma'am!" conceded the Gallade whose name was Paul. He let me free from the wall, retracted his blade, and stepped aside, revealing Tasia.

"I will deal with this bastard," Tasia said, a disturbing edge to her cold face. She stepped close to me until her face was inches from mine, and she gave me a small wink. "You dare touch me, kidnap me, and even rape me!" Tasia shouted, earning many gasps from guards and pedestrians alike. "Therefore, I sentence you to death! By kissing!" She suddenly pushed her lips against mine and I melted into the kiss. I then wrapped my arms around her waist and she draped hers over my shoulder and her right leg came up.

"Princess, uh, what are you, uh, doing?" asked Paul, a confused look on his face. The other guards and escorts nodded in agreement.

Breaking the kiss, Tasia turned to face them, put her hand in mine, and leaned her head on my shoulder. I responded by putting my head on hers. She then said, "What? I'm not allowed to kiss my mate?"

Everyone in the vicinity gasped and Paul, enraged, shouted, "What is wrong with you? You were supposed to marry my son! Your father will not be pleased! You're not even in proper dress to be out in public, you're dressed like a filthy whore!"

Blushing, Tasia shouted back, "You do not dare speak to me, or anyone, like that! I don't care who you are, and I don't give a fuck what my "father" thinks! You know that friend that I've always told you guys about, this is him!" By the time Tasia finished her rant, everyone was stopped and silent.

Paul was the first to recover. A look of hatred was on his face. "You! You are nothing but the filthy shit that you seem to love so much! You are nothing! Your father has gone great lengths to nurture you and love you!"

Tasia was speechless. Finding her voice, she muttered, "Love me? Do you call endless punishment for every little thing that I do wrong love? Do you call forcing me to bend to his will and do exactly what he says, love? Do you?"

"He did it all for you! If you don't appreciate that, then you aren't even fit to live!" Suddenly, he charged at both Tasia and I, both blades poised to kill. Looking at each other, we both grinned, and reached to our allotted knife hiding places. Reaching from my sleeve, I pulled a deadly eleven-inch knife from my sleeve as Tasia pulled one from her shirt. Paul leapt at us and we moved out of the way so that Paul went in between us. Placing our knives together, both of us drove them into Paul's back, killing him almost instantly. Right before he passed, Paul spat, "You. Are. Nothing!" With that, Paul's fell down, dead.

We removed our blades and gave each other a quick kiss. We turned to the crowd and Tasia innocently asked, "Would any of you like to say something?" Instead of the nervous murmurs we expected, a cheering broke out.

Seeing the confused looks on our faces, a Lucario stepped forward. "Thank you, Paul has abused us constantly. Any attempt at contact with a "degenerate," as he called them, resulted in a harsh beating. He was the one who sent the order out to any police and news to reject people like you, Tony. No one knows why, but he had an intense hatred towards people of a lower class," she explained calmly. "I'm really sorry for that, Tony."

I waved the comment off and said, "No problem, only thing to do now is try to undo his damage."

Tasia agreed and said, "I think I'll do it with my new mate, if you'd like to come back to the palace with me?"

"I don't care where we go as long as we're together, love."

Tasia blushed and kissed me, long and deep. Passion once again flowed through us, waving pink streamers behind the dancers of our tongues. Having to separate for air, we both said, in unison, "I love you so much,"

"I can't believe I found you again," I admitted. "But that's behind us now, let's get going, I want to see what you've been living in for the past few years."

"It's beautiful," Tasia said. "And, there is a large comfy bed, that tonight, you and I are going to make very good use of," she said seductively, and gave a devilish smile that showed off her two canines.

I rubbed her fur and replied, "That sounds wonderful."

With that, we walked off to where a limousine was waiting for us and we got in and headed off towards what would, hopefully, be better times, reunited, and stronger than ever.

A/N: Wow. This was my first one-shot that I have written and re-written many, many times. I finally managed to get inspired enough to write it up to my satisfaction. I have been so determined to write this fic, that I haven't been able to work much on my other fic, "The Mark" so if you're waiting for the next chapter it may be a little late because of this one. Well I'm glad this is done and I hope you all enjoyed reading this. One last thing, the Shilonen region is from my story "The Mark."


End file.
